In Fraganti 3 - Arthur Weasley
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Es en esos momentos en que sabes que tu niñita... tu princesita... ya no es tan inocente como creías. Todo por escuchar detrás de las puertas.


**Infraganti #3 – Arthur Weasley**

**Por: Huesos_Potter**

-Hazlo más fuerte… - la orden se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

-Harry, Dioses, es difícil… ni siquiera me entra en la mano… es demasiado grueso- Dijo la inconfundible voz de Ginny Weasley.

-Lo sé, bebé. Pero ya debes de estar acostumbrada.

Un gemido salió de los labios de su pequeña hija.

Su hijita… su _princesita_ estaba… estaba… los ojos de Arthur Weasley se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó contra su pecho su patito de hule. "_Quack_" sonó el patito, dio un ligero salto por la impresión. En realidad casi le da un pequeño infarto. Se quedó inmóvil esperando no ser descubierto… en su propia casa.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Harry Potter, por supuesto que era él, ¿Quién más podía estar con su niñita?

-¡Nada!, estamos solos…

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez… y mira lo que sucedió…

Ginny soltó una carcajada, Arthur se acercó más a la puerta para escuchar con claridad, también acercó al pequeño patito amarillo. Quizás el animalito escuchara con claridad y el solo estuviera en una pesadilla.

-Lo disfrutaste no lo puedes negar…

-¡Ginny era tu mamá!

¿Molly? ¿Qué había sucedido? Ginny contestó algo que no logró escuchar. ¿Qué habían hecho con Molly?

-Tu mamá casi me mata…

-Pero te gustó.

-Entre las dos me van a matar algún día. ¡Lo sé!

_¿Mollywobbles? _Murmuró Arthur, le temblaba la barbilla por el puchero que hacía y más lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y Patito no ayudaban en nada.

-Ginny mójate la mano…

-¿Asi?

-Si… ¿sabes lo sexy que te ves?

-Solo te gusta ver mi manos en tu…

Harry soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que Arthur lo odió de repente. ¿Cómo Harry podía hacerle eso, después de todo lo que había hecho por él?

-Dioses Harry ayúdame… es grande… mmm… cuando lo haces tú es más sencillo.

-Ven amor te ayudo… hules increíble…

No quería ni pensar en lo que ese muchacho le estaba haciendo a su princesita.

-Es mejor cuando lo hago yo… de esta forma mira . Desde la punta hasta la base.

-Ginny…-

-Ya se amor, tranquilo… ya acabo.

Necesitaba entrar a rescatar a su niña pero parecía que esta tenía experiencia en… en… hacer lo que sea que le estaba haciendo a Harry Potter. Aun no podía creer en que Molly… su Molly participara en esas depravaciones. Pero a quien quería engañar su Molly sabía lo que hacía. Y al parecer su hija era igual. La Manzana no cae lejos del árbol, se recordó. No pudo evitar un ligero sollozo.

-¿Te gusta pulir mi escoba?

La carcajada picara de su hija casi lo hace llorar de nuevo. Su niñita lo estaba matando poco a poco.

-Me gusta más montarla.

Ambos jóvenes rieron. _¡Con esos dos todo era quidditch!_

- Si eres una buena niña te dejo montarla hasta que no puedas caminar al siguiente día.

-Sabes que SOY muy buena Potter.

El juego de palabras no se le escapó. Apretó fuerte mente a patito contra su pecho, sus labios no paraban de temblar, no podía respirar y una lágrima rodaba por su rostro. Quería moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Harry Potter había acabado con la inocencia de su princesita.

"Quack" "Quack"

-¿Oíste eso?

"Quack" _¡Traidor! _Pensó, Arthur.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, mientras el escondía el patito amarillo tras de si.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Estás bien?

"Quack"

Rodó los ojos, y pensar que los patos de hule eran sus favoritos.

-¡Papá! ¿Estabas escuchando tras la puerta?

-Ehh… Ginnybean… ¿Qué… qué hacían Harry y tú ahí dentro?

"No puedo creer esto" murmuró Ginny, mientras entraba a su habitación. Arthur la siguió en al interior.

-Señor Weasley…- la voz de Harry sonó aguada, parecía haberse tragado un silbato. Arthur observó al muchacho quien estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación con su saeta de fuego entre las manos.

-¿Le daban mantenimiento a sus escobas?

Harry no supo que contestar pero sentía sus orejas calientes, el rubor invadió sus mejillas. Ginny murmuraba cosas sin sentidos para ambos hombres quienes la miraban incómodamente, pasearse por la habitación.

-¡No deberían estar solos en tu habitación Ginnybean!

-¡Papá por los Dioses! Tú también…

-Ginny mira…

-Papá, Harry y yo estábamos puliendo nuestras escobas… no estábamos haciendo lo que creas que hacíamos…

-Pero Ginny… escuché como…

-Merlín dame paciencia… soy mayor de edad… Harry y yo tenemos años siendo novios… y si pulo su escoba o su…

-¡Ginny! – Gritaron Harry y Arthur al mismo tiempo, no queriendo escuchar lo que saldría de su boca.

-No hacíamos nada.

- Harry te queremos como un hijo – Dijo Arthur, por un momento juró que Harry lloraría. –pero sé que cuando uno es joven…

"mátenme" murmuro Ginny.

Arthur la ignoró. –el cuerpo pide cosas… y Ginny… tu… tu… la Madriguera no es para… para…

-¿Pulir la escoba de Harry?

-Bueno… lo que sea que hagan… es esta casa no…

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-Íbamos a esperar a que estuviera la familia para decirles… Harry y yo…

-Estas embarazada…

-¡NO! – Gritó Harry. Ginny alzó unas de cejas, de esa forma en que lo intimidaba. Así que prefirió mirar el piso.

-¿Se van a casar?

-¡Papá! No, no estoy embaraza… y no nos vamos a casar…

-¿Entonces?

-Me mudo con Harry.

"Quack" sonó patito al caer al piso.

-¡Ginny! ¡Pero a pensar eres una niña!

-¡A mi edad mi mama y tú ya tenían dos hijos!

-Eso es diferente… no estamos hablando de nosotros…

-¿Lo podemos hablar luego?... si no hubieras estado escuchando detrás…

-No estaba escuchando… bueno un poquito pero… no es para que quieras irte de la casa…

-No me estoy yendo hoy…

-¿NO?... ahh si… si no… hoy no… - murmuró Harry tras otras fuerte mirada de Ginny, lo amaba pero había ocasiones que Harry podía ser tan inocente.

Ginny levantó el patito de hule, haciéndolo sonar. Se lo entregó a su padre, con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero papá… pero ya no soy un niña…

-Lo sé… -la interrumpió Arthur aceptando su derrota.

-Pero siempre voy a ser tu hija. – Ginny besó la mejilla de su papá. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Harry los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos Arthur no había interrumpido el verdadero mantenimiento de la escoba… pensó con una sonrisa…

* * *

Feliz Año 2013...

Los Reyes Magos les traen un poquito de Caries con este pequeño drabble...

Saludos Karla Huesos


End file.
